


as they were boys ii

by ayebydan



Series: hpmaymadness [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 14:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14595237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: Scorpius and Albus become friends due to lack of other options. It is a friendship that grows over the years as they face Hogwarts on the outside looking in.- Scorpius decides not to talk so much as he adjusts to his voice breaking but then his mother is sick and his heart start breaking too.





	as they were boys ii

Scorpius is mostly silent outside of he and Al's shared dorm room for most of their second year. Al finds it hilarious but the way his voice refuses to settle after dropping does not entertain Scorpius in the slightest. He can't trust it not to rise in pitch at unfortunate moments so decides to just not trust it at all. Al doesn't mind and you learn a lot when you're quiet, Scoripus finds. Besides, the letters from home are getting more and more depressing and sometimes the excuse to not say much of anything is sweet relief. There had never been much hope but it had still decimated Scorpius to have it dashed altogether. 

Al knows his mother is sick and he also knows that Scorpius doesn't like to talk about it; not until it builds up and spills out and he cries for hours with Al awkwardly trying to comfort him. Scorpius can't focus in class and Al doesn't understand it half the time so while Rose Weasley may not give him the time of day most of the time she still presses a handful of detailed notes into their hands when revision time comes around. The haunted empty stare that tells Scorpius word is travelling around quickly cuts deep but he accepts the notes all the same. 

His Head of House calls him into his office and Scorpius feels his heart break. He only makes it down the corridor because Al's arm is on his elbow, dragging him along, and helping him into a seat. The Professor moves to say something but Scorpius notes Al fiercely glare while tightening his grip. He's never looked more like Harry Potter's son than in that moment and in that moment Scorpius has never been so grateful for it.


End file.
